


Almost.

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 2 years since Vixx’s last stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost.

It’s been 2 years since Vixx’s last stage.

2 years, 1 month and 5 days. Not that Taekwoon is counting or anything. There wasn’t a big fight among them or a huge scandal or a distasteful fall from grace. They just felt like they’d completed their cycle: debuted, reached the top, remained there for some time and called it quits. There was no beating a dead horse. Simple as that.

Taekwoon is full with experiences and full with regrets. He’s doing his thing now, as is everyone else. They still talk, they still get together for a few drinks but there’s no more of that camaraderie that comes with sharing a passion anymore. He’s ashamed to admit that they all have faded into something like background noise to him, all with impersonal greetings for birthdays, holidays and special occasions like army discharges and marriages.

All of them but Wonsik.

Taekwoon still thinks about Wonsik every day. Keeps up with his activities and appearances in the media. He sometimes sends him cheery messages to which Wonsik answers with equally cheery ones or just a pic of himself with a “Cute” caption. Most of the time it's just Taekwoon talking to himself.

They are not _together_. They are not _something_. They are not _anything_.

What they are is _almost_ : almost best friends, almost lovers, almost soulmates. Almost _everything_ , never quite something.

But Taekwoon wishes, and wishes hard, that something, _anything_ would happen. That maybe in one of their regular get-togethers an alcohol-induced confession would happen or maybe a sudden revelation on Wonsik’s part. Nothing ever happens though.

Taekwoon is tired of being an extra in Wonsik’s life. Tired of having to congratulate him from afar on every new achievement. He wants to be next to him, kissing him senseless, worshipping the ground he walks on, waking up next to him every morning and telling him how beautiful, talented and amazing human being he is.

Sometimes Taekwoon wonders if Wonsik remembers everything they went through. The first time they held hands, both so young and full of emotions. The shy first kiss they shared, so fleeting Taekwoon was sure he imagined it and next ones that came after that bore so deep into his brain there’s no way he could have made them up. The first night they shared together, between whispers and muffled moans, praying that nobody would hear them through their dorm’s thin walls. All those times they sneaked out during dance practices and in between performances on TV shows for a quick hand job or just a simple moment when only the two of them mattered to each other. Or how they, little by little, faded away from each other with not so much of a farewell, just like Vixx ended they did too, nothing else holding them together, nothing strong enough.

2 years, 1 month and 5 days after Vixx’s last stage and with all those memories rolling around his head, Taekwoon takes his phone out for the umpteenth time that night and taps on the last drafted message. He reads it one, two, three more times.

_“To: Sikkie.  
_ _Hey, I just saw the news on TV! Congratulations! I’m sincerely happy for you. I hope you two are happy for the longest time. Should I be waiting for an invitation anytime soon?”_

It is by far the most hypocritical message he’s written in his life. He often wondered how he would react if news got out about Wonsik dating. In all those scenarios, he ended up confessing and he and Wonsik run away into the sunset holding hands and being _happy_. He never thought he’d be writing a message as fake as this one and dreading the send button. But he decides it’s the best he can do given the circumstances and sends it anyway.

After a few moments of purposefully distracting himself with a movie, he hears the soft _ping_ of his phone.

_“From: Sikkie.  
_ _Thanks, hyung. I hope so too”._

Taekwoon doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and sorry. Posted on my [tumblr](http://wontaec.tumblr.com/post/140063819865/almost) as well.


End file.
